


That's My Friend Thomas, He Died Here

by TaekwonDodos



Category: Crimson Peak (2015), Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Depressed Thomas, Haunted Houses, Haunting, Imaginary Friends, M/M, No Allerdale Hall, Other, Poor Thomas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 23:29:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11301060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaekwonDodos/pseuds/TaekwonDodos
Summary: Kevin has a strange feeling about his new house. And his feeling is confirmed when he meets Thomas Sharpe. One of the ghosts haunting his house.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> New story! Don't know how long this one will be, but it probably won't be as long as the other ones.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 years old. Kevin moves into is creepy new house.

 

_I'm so tired of being here,_  
_Suppressed by all my childish fears._  
_And if you have to leave,_  
_I wish that you would just leave,_  
_'Cause your presence still lingers here,_  
_And it won't leave me alone._

_These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real, There's just too much that time cannot erase._

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears._  
_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears._  
_And I held your hand through all of these years,_  
_But you still have all of me._

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light_  
_Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind_  
_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_  
_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me. - My Immortal • Evanescence_

[=]

Kevin was 5 when they moved out of their old house. They moved to a place whose name Kevin can't seem to remember, because his mom had to move for work. 

He was sad because he had a few friends and he would miss them. But his mom just said "It'll be good for us sweetheart, I promise." So Kevin just accepted it and moved on.

His new house was big. Not super big, but being only 5, everything was big for him. It looked a little creepy on the outside, white paint a little grey, weeds and vines growing everywhere, falling shutters and shingles. Kevin just stared at it for a few minutes, and didn't wanna go in.

He looked up at one of the windows on the above the second story, and thought he saw a man looking down at him. It didn't look like one of the movers, this person looked pale and sad, and a little scary.

He got distracted when he saw a butterfly flutter by and when he looked back up, the man was gone. It left him feeling uneasy, but shrugged it off and went to chase that butterfly.

[=]

That same feeling came back when his mom told him to come inside. He was dog tired from chasing that butterfly, and it would be cooler inside the house. He didn't hesitate when he took his first steps inside the creepy house. 

But as soon as the old wood floor creaked as he slowly stepped away from the door, the feeling came back. The air was cold. He shivered and moved around some more, looking around at the inside of his new home. It was kinda like the outside of the house, minus the weeds and the vines. It just didn't read _**WELCOME**_ to him.

But he tried to make the best of it. His parents were excited to be here, so he should be excited to. Be watched with curiosity as the movers brought in all their boxes and furniture. He watched his parents point out where they wanted certain stuff to go. 

Soon her got bored and decided to look around the place. He got up from his spot and ran as quick as his little legs could go, being sure to avoid running into anyone. He went around looking at the kitchen, the dining room, a couple bathrooms, some closets, a door that led to some room that's very dark and cold, and he wasn't about to go down there. He stepped out onto the backyard, which was bare and neglected. 

Then when he went back inside, he almost forgot about the upstairs. He stood at the foot of a dark staircase, and that cold feeling came back. A big, stain glass window provided some light in that room. All the rooms inside had dark pain on the walls. He doesn't know why, but it scares him. Light shone through the window, but Kevin just stood there, looking up.

Before he could do anything else, he heard his mom calling him from upstairs. "Kevin? Kevin sweetie, where are you?" He heard noise coming from the top of the stairs, and when he looked up, he saw his mom coming down. She said "Oh there you are. Was wondering where you went off to. Would you like to see your new room, sweetie?"

Kevin smiled and nodded, and carefully ran up the stairs to meet her there. 

[=]

After they ate dinner, mom helped Kevin brush his teeth, change into his favorite PJ's, and tucked him in. She read him a story and when she was done, asked "So what do you think of the house so far, sweetie? Do you like it?"

From under the covers, Kevin shrugged and said "It's alright.." 

She chuckled and asked "Just alright?"

Kevin nodded and she asked "Why, what's wrong with it?"

He said "It's just scary...It's cold too."

She said "Oh honey. It must just be your nerves, that's all. Anything else?"

That's when Kevin thought back to the man he saw earlier at the window. He swallowed and said "Well...I saw a man earlier, I think." 

She asked "A man? Was it one of the movers?"

Kevin shook his head no and and pulled his covers up a little higher. He said "No, it wasn't one of them...He was really pale, and he looked real sad."

She raised an eyebrow and asked "Huh...Where did you see him?"

"He was looking out of one of the windows up here, I think. Maybe in the attic...He was looking at me, but when I looked back at him, he was gone...I don't know..."

She said "Well if you see that man again, you tell me or daddy, okay?" 

He nodded and said "I will." 

She kissed him goodnight and said "Sleep tight, sweetheart. Do you want your nightlight on?" He quickly nodded and she turned it on before leaving the room. She left the door open a little just in case, and he just laid there.

The room was real quiet, but it didn't help Kevin at all. He laid there and looked around the room, hoping he wouldn't see that man again. Eventually he fell into a deep sleep, letting his worries go away for now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas wonders about the new strangers in his home. After a couple weeks, Kevin meets Thomas up close and personal for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I have a certain direction for this story to go, and soon, you'll see ;p.

Thomas was up in the attic, like he usually was. He liked the attic. Anywhere that he was away from the evil that was his sister, Lucille was good enough for him. And she never came around this part, so he claimed it at his.

She mostly stayed in the basement, or walked endlessly up and down the stairs, or sat and played the piano where they had kept it when they were alive.

Today was like any other day. He'd pace about the attic all day, stare out the window, and then go elsewhere. Being dead was surely a boring thing. Especially when you're tied to the place of your death. 

But this time was different. When he looked out the window, there were people on the property. It looked to be a family and others who looked to be moving things inside.

He knew after they died, their furniture was either taken out or dumped in the basement. Lucille wasn't very happy. He made sure to steer clear of her while she threw her little tantrums. 

He didn't know how to feel about these people moving into his home. Upset wasn't it. Curiosity, most likely. Hardly anyone else had lived here since they died. A couple families, but that was all. He hoped these people take care of the place. It's an old house, it needs some nurturing. 

One thing he was curious about was the little boy. He couldn't be older than 4 or 5. He wasn't as thrilled as the parents were with moving into the house. He looked hesitant. He wouldn't blame him, with how Lucille is. He just prays he never meets her, she might kill him too. 

He hadn't noticed that the boy was looking up at him. He held his gaze and then almost smiled when he saw the boy get distracted by a butterfly. Thomas moved away from the window after that, and didn't see them again for the rest of the day. The living are strange...But he's optimistic. For a spirit, that is.

[=]

Almost 2 weeks had gone by his Kevin and his parents moved into the house. Kevin's gotten used to it, somewhat. But he always feels anxious being in that house. Sometimes he'll wake up at any little noise or if he sees anything, he jumps. He hasn't seen much, but mainly shadows. 

One reminds him a little about the man he saw the day they moved in. The pale man with the sad eyes. Another one, he thinks it might be a woman, but he hardly ever sees her, so he can't really tell.

He was adjusting to his new school, alright. He made a couple friends on his first day, and they're nice. When his mom picked him up, they headed home, and she got started on dinner. His dad was watching TV in the living room, and Kevin was in the hallway nearby, playing with his toy trucks.

He was pushing one of his firetrucks along the rug, making siren noises. He said "Uh oh, fire! The bank is on fire! Send the closest truck, quick!" And pushed it a little ways away. After the truck came to a complete stop, he moved to go get the truck, but then it started to move on it's own.

He stopped and watched as the toy slowly started to roll itself backwards to him, before coming to a dead stop at his feet. He stared at it for a long time, not sure he should move or do anything. But he decided to try something. He slowly reached down and pushed the truck again, and waited. 

And just like the first time after it stopped completely, he watched as it was pushed back to him and stopped. He stared at the truck and then when he looked up a little, he saw a pair of shoe covered feet standing a few feet away, where the truck had stopped. 

The first thing he really noticed was the feet appeared to be _see through_. Attached to the see through feet, he saw a little of a pair of see through legs. He slowly looked up and had to look up far. The person was very tall. It was clearly a man. 

His clothes looked worn out, pants and a vest a ruffled shirt. He was very pale. His eyes were sunken in, dark looking around his eyeballs. He couldn't tell what color his eyes were, and he had this long cut running along his cheek. But then it hit him. That was the man looking at him from the window, standing right before him, looking down at him. 

He was frozen where he stood. He remembered what his mom told him, that if he saw him again, to tell her or his dad. But he couldn't move, he just stood there, looking at him. He was a little scared, he didn't know where the man came from, or why he was in their house. But he didn't look angry, he was sad.

Kevin wondered why he was sad, but it was clear he was. Maybe he just wanted a friend. He did sort of play with Kevin by pushing his truck like that, even if he did just do it to get his attention. At that point, Kevin didn't feel scared anymore. He smiled and said "Hi! What's your name??" 

He waited for the mans answer, but he didn't get one. He just said "That's okay, maybe later. I'm Kevin! Wanna play with my trucks?? I don't mind sharing. My mommy says it's good to share. Wait right here!"

Then her turned and ran towards the kitchen and said "Mom, I'll be upstairs playing with my trucks!" 

She said "Alright sweetheart, I'll call you down for dinner." 

He said "Okay!" And hurried back to the hallway. But when he got back there, the man was gone. He pouted and gathered his toys before heading upstairs to his room. When he got there his smile returned when he saw the man was sitting on his bed. 

He said "Wow, you got here fast! Come on, let's play!" Before closing the door behind him.


End file.
